Dragon Bunnies
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Something's cute... or not. Akon reflects on the latest of his taicho's experiments.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This was written for Wattpad's twenty-second SciFriday contest. Since this one isn't being judged I'm going to go ahead and post the piece. The goal was to write a story in 1,000 words or less about a mutated creature, but not a mutated human. The story didn't turn out exactly how I wanted, but I still liked it. It's... different._

 **Dragon Bunnie**

Bunnies are supposed to be cute, fluffy and safe. The female Shinigami also for some reason have this knack of fawning over anything related to the rabbit themed character named Chappy who is supposed to be white, and of course cute and fluffy as well.

Apparently our captain Kurotsuchi has missed the memo regarding rabbits and how they are supposed to be.

Or perhaps he _didn't_ miss the memo and thought for some reason it would be great fun to take something which the vast majority of sane people think is adorable and cute in this world and turn it into something that is, well, isn't.

That's what Mayuri's latest experiment is. It's a...

This thing's an evil looking rabbit out of one of those many horror movies we lab staff marathon during our free time. I personally doubt anybody could ever like such a thing as it's white hair is rather matted, and the places the white hair isn't matted is replaced with some kind of reptilian scales. The front teeth are longer then should be, and drool is coming out of it's mouth. The eyes are also the blood red ascribed to vampires in movies. Then of course there are the claws – non lethal, but still claws.

On the positive side this attack bunny our taicho attempted to create managed to somehow retain the docile behavior expected of rabbits as well as the eating habits. The only success is the fact the thing does look like a monster despite it's still small size. Nobody wants this thing for a pet, and yet we're stuck taking care of this thing as if it were any other rabbit.

Worse yet we're supposed to be getting a visit from the captain and fukutaicho of the tenth division, and there is no time to hide this thing. The entire staff is in a panic, and I'm not in the mood to clean up my captain's mess... again.

…

Akon finished writing his report and glanced over at the strange creature sitting at the table staring at him. The beat seemed to keep giving him the evil eye, and it almost felt as if the creature had to have some kind of secret power. Every single test run though determined the creature had no special abilities. It was just... a rabbit, a mutated rabbit.

One of the lab assistants drew his attention away by announcing the captain and fukutaicho of the tenth division were there to discuss some possible improvements Research and Development could do regarding rather minor things. The third seat of the twelfth division stood there saying nothing as he noticed the rather bored look on the young taicho's face as Hitsugaya Toshiro's eyes drifted around the lab. " _At least that's normal. It's more normal then_ _Franken Bunny over here._ "

This thought stopped short when Toshiro's bright teal eyes landed on the mutated bunny and widened indicating the site of the creature excited him. The strawberry blond of the tenth division looked far less amused; Rangiku's face twisted up in disgust. The words coming out of the young taicho's mouth – Akon certainly hadn't expected them. "Is that a dragon chappy?"

Akon's head turned to look at the miserable looking creature. "That thing? That's just an experiment by our taicho."

"It it ill or something?" The corner of Rangiku's mouth twitched.

"The thing has no special abilities, so there are no adverse side effects of the mutation."

The fukutaicho of the tenth division's voice said how much the whole thing disgusted her. "I don't think glowing eyes, claws, fangs and dragon scales counts."

"What is Kurotsuchi going to do with it?" The young taicho stepped over to the creature.

"Nothing. It's a failed experiment. We're still stuck caring for it." Akon watched as the young taicho suddenly took the ugly creature into his arms. "Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"If he's got no purpose for it then I don't see why we can't take it back to the tenth division."

"Taicho! Put that thing down! It may have some kind of disease!"

"It doesn't. We tested it, plus if it had an unknown disease then the staff who've taken care of it would be ill. They're not."

"Still..."

Akon sensed the frustration in Rangiku's voice. "Do you think you can take care of it?"

"How hard can it be? I simply need to ask Kurotsuchi if it's all right, and then feel out whatever paperwork he wants me to fill out. I fill out tons of paperwork already." The young taicho turned on his heals to head off to find the captain of the twelfth while Rangiku gave Akon an exasperated look.

" _Not in our hands anymore. How bad could this be?_ "

"Taicho, what are you going to name it. I mean, that thing, what's it's name?"

"Hyorinmaru."

Akon let out a sigh. " _So he's taken an interest in the thing because he's got a dragon zampaktuo spirit. Maybe not such a good thing._ "


End file.
